Falling Hard
by SaarahJessica
Summary: Stefan and Meredith, two residents in the supernatural town called Mystic Falls* begin to fall in love. The only thing in the way of a happy ending, is the fact that Stefan just so happens to be a blood sucking vampire. *Note: This story was put under the category "True Blood" because their was no Vampire Diaires. Sorry for the confusion.


The Turning Point

Chapter One: The Beginning (Prologe )

It was a bright, sunny day, when Meredtih Fell, Mystic Falls Docter, was walking around town. She was thinking about her crazy ex-boyfriend, her job, aswell as finding new love.

It was then, where she spotted Stefan Salvatore, watching her from a nearby bench. She wasn't frightened. The town they both resided in, Mystic Falls, is full of super natural creatures, Vampires, Witches, and Werewolfs. Stefan was A Vampire. Meredith, always found vampire attractive, so she decided to talk to him. She walked over to the bench, and standed in front of Stefan.

"Hello," She said sweetly to Stefan

"Hi their Beautiful," Stefan replied, as he motioned for her to sit beside him. Meredith blushed, and sat.

"How are you today Mr. Salvatore?" She asked him, with a slight giggle.

" I couldn't be better." Stefan kissed Meredith. It caught her out of surprise. She kissed him back. She felt safe when she kissed him. It was passionate, and full of love. As Stefan pulled away slightly, they locked eyes, and knew they would be together.

Chapter Two: ~One Year Later~ Docters Duty: Meredith Fell loves being a docter. She just, doesn't like to see people die. So she cheats. Her boyfriend,Stefan supplys her with enough of his blood, that if anyone we're to die on her hands, she could quickly insert the blood to their body, and create them into a vampire. She had to do this exact procedure, when Elena Gilbert's great aunt, Clara got sent into the hospital. It was a tragic accsident. A car crash. Under the circumstances, Clara, was still alive when Elena brang her to the hostipital. Meredith was alone in the room, with Clara, when she gave her the blood. The next day Meredith signed Clara's discharge papers, and she was aloud to leave the hospital.

It was Saturday, Meredith's day off. She and Stefan had planned to have a movie night together. Meredith walked into the living room, and saw Stefan. She smiled that smile, that little girls have when they see their mommy. It was the smile of true, sweet love. She strutted over to Stefan.

"Looking good!" Stefan told Meredith as he saw her. He loved the way she looked. Meredith had wavy brown hair, green eyes, and a perfectly shaped body. He would always wonder how he got such a perfect girl. When Meredith sat beside him, he imidietly put his arm around her.

"What are we going to watch Stef?" Meredith asked him.

"Titanic" Stefan replied Proudly.

" I'm Going to cry!" Meredith pouted. "But, I have you here Salvatore. I can cry on your shoulder," she buried her head in his shoulder and pretended to cry. He patted her head, and held her close to him. _He is such a good boyfriend_ Meredith thought to herself. She smiled, and raised her head so their lips we're across from eachother, and they kissed. A short, and sweet one. Meredith always loved those, and Stefan knew it.

They watched the movie together in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable kind of silence. It was a good one. They did, however exchange a few kisses throughout the movie, with it being Titanic and all, they thought it was appropriate. When the movie finished, Meredith stood up, and got ready to go.

"Bye Stefan!" Meredith yelled from the front door. Stefan walked up to her, kissed her softly, and hugged her.

"I'll see you tomarow, at three for a picnic okay?" Stefan told Meredith. She nodded, and gave Stefan a kiss on the cheek, sighed happily, and walked out the door.

Chapter three: A Little Posponment:

Meredith had a dream about Stefan, and Her. She was a princess, and he was her prince. They rode off into the sunset together. It was the best dream she had in a long, long time.

Meredith tied her long brown hair, into a high pony tail, and threw on a yellow sundress. She was sitting in her room, waiting for Stefan to come. She loved him. She hasn't had the courage to say it yet. But she knew today was the day. She would kiss him, and whisper against his lips, the three words, that could change everything. _I love you. _Suddently, she heard a knock at the door. It frightened her. She settled down, when she realized it would be Stefan. She ran down her stairs, and opened the door.

"Well Hello Their Meredith," Ric, Meredith's Pshyco ex-boyfriend said to her. Merediths jaw dropped. She tried to close to door, but at the same time Ric was trying to open it.

"Stay Away!" She screamed at Ric through the door. Meredith had a genious idea. She let the door go and walked up the stair well, silently, then Ric Barged through the door. He ran up the stairs, and grabbed Meredith by the foot. Meredith screaked. Ric looked at her with his most terrifying look, the look that a killer gives you right before your death. He lifted a knife, and was about to stab Meredith with it, as Stefan, appered behind him, and threw him across the room. Stefan punched him.

"Get out of here now, Or You will die." Stefan yelled at Ric. Ric stood up, all brusied, and walked out the door. Meredith started crying, a fearfull cry, and crawled into Stefan's arms, where she stayed for hours to come.

"S-Stefan.." Meredith whimperd

"What Is it Mere?" Stefan Replied.

"Stay With Me. Tonight. I'm scared…I don't want to be alone," She asked him, while looking into his eyes. Stefan looked at her, and nodded.

I'll stay with you." He picked her up, and carried Meredith to her room, and put her under the covers. Stefan felt a bit nervous. He's never stayed over at another womans house before.

"Lye in bed with me… Please, " Meredith Pleaded to Stefan. Stefan smiled, and got under the covers, and lyed next to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Stefan," She whispered. "I love you." As soon as Stefan heard those words, the brightest smile he was ever had appeard on his face.

"I love you to Meredith. I really, Really do," Stefan replied. He kissed her cheek softly, and closed his eyes, feeling more confident about their relationship than ever.

Chapter four: Lets Explore eachother.

Meredith woke up in her bed, with Stefan's arms around her. _Had He spent the night?_ Meredith asked herself. Then she remembered everything from the night before; Ric trying to kill her, Stefan saving her, and the best of all, exchanging "I Love You's "

Meredith kissed Stefan's neck lightly, to wake him up. She heard a yawn, and smiled.

"Good Morning Baby," Meredith whispered to Stefan. Stefan turned around, so he was facing her.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Stefan asked her, while brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I did…" She replied, as she lazily got out of bed. Stefan looked at her for a quick second, then stood up, grabbed his pajama's and headed for the bathroom. He changed into a plain tee shirt, and some bootleg jeans, then walked out the door, only to see Meredith standing in the middle of the room, half dressed. He stared at her body in awe. However, he knew it wasn't on his good manners to be staring at a women's body. So, he franticlly scattered out of the room. Little did he know, Meredith saw him run away.

"Stefan?" She cooed, "You didn't have to run away like that. We're a couple. It's normal to see eachother naked… or well, half naked,"

Stefan let out a quiet laugh, then walked back in the room. Meredith was fully undressed at the time, so Stefan, being is normal self, decided it would only be fair, for him to strip too. He slowly ripped him shirt off, pulled down his trousers, then slid off his boxers.

Meredith smirked, obviously pleased, and well aware of what they were going to do. Stefan walked over to her, lightly pinning his girlfriend, on her matrass. He kissed her lips lightly, then down her jaw line, and too her neck. Meredith held on to Stefan's back tightly, as he thrusted inside of her. She felt passion, desire, and love. She let out a moan into his ear, which made Stefan shiver.

Both boyfriend and girlfriend, kept moaning to each other, whispering dirty words, until they felt it was time to stop. Meredith was speechless. She lied on the bed, breathing deeply. Stefan smiled at her, and got up from the bed. He stood at the edge of the queen size matrass, holding a little box in his hand.

"Meredith, you know I love you right?" He asked her.

"Yes, Of course, why do you ask?" She replied

"Well, Ever since I've met you, theirs been something between us, something good, something special. Meredith, I never, ever, want to let you go. I want to start a family with you, buy a house, life out my ever lasting life with you. Meredith? Will you marry me?" as Stefan said this, he opened the box, showing Meredith a dimond ring.

Chapter 5: The Big News.

Meredith gasped, as she looked at the ring. It was a large, 24 carrot dimond ring. She looked into Stefan's eyes, and replied, "Yes! Of course I'll marry you Stefan!" He slipped the ring onto her skinny finger, then lifted her up in his arms. Meredith held him close to her. She couldn't stop smiling. This was the happiest moment of her life.

Meredith was getting grocherys at the local food markert, when she felt a sudden pain in her belly. She was confused, Obviously not knowing what was happening to her. She thought it may have just been a little cramp, so she decided to finish shopping. She was on her way back to her house, when the pain started again. This time, it was more agazizing. More painfull, then the previous time. She lost control of the wheel, she was heading towards the side of the bridge, when something, or somebody stopped the car in front of her. It was a sudden stop, which jerked Meredith's head against the glass, at the front of her car. She felt a strong man pull her out, of her damaged car.

"D-Damon..?" She whisprerd to him, thinking it was Stefans Brother.

"Meredith? Meredith, Its me, Stefan," He replied.

"Take Me Home… I don't feel good," she told Stefan, while placing her hand on her belly. Stefan nodded, and ran to her house. He placed her lightly on the couch, as he went to get her an icepack. Meredith creeped up the stairwell, and ran to the bathroom. She knew something was wrong in her stomach, and she was about to find out, if her prediction was right or not. She grabbed a Pregnancy test from the cupboard in the bathroom, and peed on it. After that, she sat anxioshly on the bathroom floor waiting for the results.

"Ping!" She heard the test say. She stood up, and swiftly, grabbed the test. She stared it in, unable to speak. She was pregnant. So many thoughts ran through her head right now. _How will Stefan react? Will he hate me? Will he leave me?_. Meredith knew she only way to find out, was to tell him. She walked down the stairs, and saw Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Stefan… I have Something to tell you,"

"What is it love?"

"I-I'm Pregant.." She told Stefan, While holding the test out to him. He smiled brightly, and wrapped his arms around her

"I'm so excited! Our own child, Its amazing!" Stefan exclaimed.


End file.
